notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobbits
' Hobbits': (Kd. "Khuduk") Also called halflings, the Hobbits are the shortest of the Free Peoples. They are a simple race of curious origin, divided into Stoor, Harfoot, and Fallohide subgroups. The largest population in the Westlands dwells in a the green countryside of the Shire. While the Original Holbytlas of the Glennen had divided themselves into three kindreds, the Harfoots, Stoors and Fallohides, the Shire Commoners' represented a blend of all three tribes and only a few families still proudly traced back their ancestry to one of the old Clans (for example the Tooks were believed to have had a good strain of Fallowhide-blood while the marish-folk and the Bucklanders were believed to descend largely from the southern Stoors). Introduction The fabric of the grand history of Middle-earth has been woven by the powers of the great races. The Elves stand above all in craft, word, beauty, and song. Dragons darken the skies and level the mountains with their immensity. Balrogs overwhelm by their might all but the very greatest of the immortal lords. The Istari, both good and evil, fire the imagination by their unmatched proficiency in the arcane arts and acquaintance with the hosts of heaven. Men excel in heroism, versatility, and in their humanity. The powers of Dwarves, Ents, Orcs, Trolls, and Undead are extolled in ballad and legend. But where among all these do the diminuitive Hobbits stand? While the Greatfill the tales of Middle-earth's struggles, Hobbits go almost entirely unnoticed. In fact, histories entirely overlook the smallish folk until the records of the Third Age! There are no great Hobbitish tales ofthe Elder days.No artifacts of renown have been crafted by their clever hands. None of their lords has commanded the vast legions of Middle-earth. But, they do have their strength: a great gift, but one frequently accounted only as of little value. Were it not for the power of Hobbits, Sauron could have succeeded, and dawn would have perhaps never again broken over the world! As has been stated, early records of the Hobbits are virtually nonexistent. Before TA. 1050, there are no records of the Hobbits at all. The most frequent and respected theory regarding their origin is that they awoke in the East at the same time as Men. Just as the Men formed three different families, so did the Hobbits: the Harfoots, Stoors, and Fallohides. From their awakening, they apparently migrated west and south. Perhaps the greatest bulk of the Hobbitish peoples dwell in the Vales of the Anduin during all the years before they were noticed by the historians of the Big People. However, it is probable that there are communities of Hobbits in the East and South which have not to this day been noted in any significant historical record. Wherever Hobbitish communities were founded, they remained quite contentedly overlooked in their quiet townships and shires for more than two Ages of Middle-earth. History While the Little People sometimes were accidentally caught in the overflow of the campaigns of larger creatures, such as Men and Orcs, their lack of aggression and presumption have kept their history largely peaceful. Small skirmishes involving Hobbitish defenders are considered by them to be major campaigns, and surviving leaders are remembered as mighty heroes. Hobbits have only occasionally had significant dialogue and traffic with Men and the Dwarves, and more rarely with the Elves. In fact, that latter dialogue is so rare, that some Hobbits doubt the very existence of the Elves. But, as provincial as they are, the greatest Hobbitish interaction with the world was also the most significant work in the terrible War of the Ring, in which a few Hobbits literally succeeded in saving all their world. The earliest record of the Hobbits mentions that in T.A. 1050 they resided with the Northmen in the Anduin Vales between the Misty Mountains and the Greenwood. Meriadoc Brandybuck many years later discovered in the Hobbitish dialect words and names reminiscent of this period. When the Great Evil entered Greenwood, changing it into the awful Mirkwood, Hobbits migrated west over the Misty Mountains into Eriador, finding both Men and Elves in a broad and fertile land. Fallohides and Stoors entered Eriador later than Harfoots, coming in T.A. 1150 and T.A. 1300, respectively. There the Hobbitish peace-loving character again served them well, allowing the little folk to remain unembroiled in many tragic conflicts. Except for the desperate scavenging incited by the Great Plague in T.A. 1636, there were no armed conflicts in the Shire until T.A. 2747. The battle fought there in that year was remembered and celebrated grandly by the Hobbits as the Battle of Greenfields. It was in the world's perspective really only a minor Orcish raid. But it was in this conflict that Bullroarer Took distinguished himself, and the game of Golf was invented by the detachment and rolling of the hapless Orc-leader Golfimburs head. In truth, the suffering and predations of the Long Winter of T.A. 2758 were far more serious and significant than this earlier skirmish. The Hobbits lived in along peace, even while the greater races warred and struggled all about them. Before the War of the Ring, even Sauron was unaware that they existed! Throughout time, their characteristic lack of stature benefited Hobbits, for no one assaulted them, and their communities expanded and prospered: Hobbiton, Tuckborough, Michel Delving, Oatbarton, Frogmorton, Longbottom, Tighfield, Bree, and others. Hobbits honor some of their number highly. Before the War of the Ring one of the most famous Hobbits of all time was Bandobras Took, the largest of all Hobbits to that date—4*5" tall. Bandobras, better known as Bullroarer, was the hero of the Battle of Greenfield, and the slayer of Golfimbul, the enemy Orc- chieftain, Also celebrated are Marcho and Blanco, the Hobbitish leaders who negotiated the acquisition of the Shire lands from the Dunedain of Arnor under King Argeleb II. This king granted to the Hobbits all the land from the Brandy wine River to the Far Downs, to settle and farm indefinitely- The Hobbits were only required to acknowledge and support Arthedain's kings and decrees, and their messengers. Additionally, they maintained the Great Bridge. Marcho and Blanco led the Hobbits into the Shire in the dramatic march from Bree over the Bridge of Stonebows, They are also noted as those who played the greatest roles in settling the unrest which naturally occurred during the division of the properties to different tribes. Twice laterthese lands wereextended: once in T.A. 2340, when the Oldbucks settled Buckland; and in F.A.32,when King Elessar(i.e. Aragorn II) added the Westmarch to the holdings of the Shire. Hobbitish history makes note of Bucca of the Marish,the Shire's first Thain and founder of the Thain´s hereditary line. Also remembered is Isengrim Took, named Isengrim II, who was the twenty-second Thain of the Shire. Grandfather to Bandobras, Isengrim was the largest Hobbit on record (until his grandson attained adulthood) and was the architect of the Great Smials (i.e., Hobbit-holes) of Michel Delving. But the most revered Hobbit before the War of the Ring was Tobold Homblower of Longbottom. This celebrated hero was the first to cultivate the plant Galenas, later called pipeweed. Pipeweed became amainstay of Hobbitish culture, relaxation and enjoyment, and many of the little people make their toasts in Toby's honor. Tobold forever has an unfading place in Hobbitish hearts, and they have named an extremely fine strain of pipeweed "Old Toby" in his honor. But there were no world-famous Hobbit heroes until the Quest of Erebor and later, the awesome War of the Ring. Bilbo Baggins, one of the leading heroes of the campaign in which Smaug the dragon was slain, distinguished the Hobbits for all time. He acquitted himself with bravery, strength and finesse; Gandalf saw in the Hobbit potential that other races could not equal. Bilbo later made additional major contributions by his numerous scholarly writings, memoirs, and poems. But his most important role in world history was the fated discovery of Sauron's One Ring in Gollum´s lair. This terrible item was passed on to his heir Frodo Baggins who, along with Samwise Gamgee, saw to its destruction in the critical events of me War of the Ring. They were assisted by two other Hobbits whose names became nearly as famous as their own: Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck These little folk went on to achieve further startling victories and status, not to mention gratitude, among the Free Peoples. Their feats include being knighted by Gondor, serving as the squire of King Theoden, Troll-slaying, and the finish of the Witch-king of Morgul, first of the Nazgul. These five remarkable Hobbits —Bilbo and those of the Ring company—lifted their people from virtual obscurity to standing as the champions of the free earth. And so the Hobbits were sung of by the Big Peoples of the world, although they, in their provincialism, did not return the favor. Nature The greatest power of the Hobbits is their changeless, childlike innocence and simplicity. While seldom noted as a world-changing power, Hobbitish innocence was in factthe power which saved the Free World. Although this character has produced among the Hobbits an insular, provincialistic, and unambitious society, Hobbitish interactions are also nearly harmless in the best sense of that word. Seldom duplicitous or mean, Hobbits usually aspire only to relax, eat, smoke pipeweed, and produce lovely, homey little communities. Very importantly, these traits render Hobbits incredibly difficult to seduce. Being uninterested in sophisticated knowledge or power and happily ignorant of most evil or cunning, Hobbits possess the strongest naturally occurring racial resistance to all forms of magic. Likewise, they can also resist for a long period of time the massive wills of artifacts or spirits. In this way, the Hobbits Bilbo, Frodo, and Samwise were able to resist the power of Sauron's own One Ring for a far longer time than could any other beings. Thus, Frodo attempted to give the One Ring away to Gandalf, to the Lady Galadriel, and to the other lords of the Free Peoples. These lords, amazed and knowing their own weaknesses, feared to take the Ring and refused Frodo's generosity. Each suspected that he could not resist for an instant that which Frodo bore for nearly the entire journey to Orodruin. Yet some Hobbits lose the protection granted by their simplicity. So it was that the greedy Stoor Smeagol, later known as Gollum, was almost immediately bewitched by the One Ring and served as the agent of Sauron's will again and again- Conversely, Frodo's merciful decision not to slay the pathetic Gollum worked with destiny to destroy the Ring at Mount Doom. Hobbits are discomfited by the presence or interests of a greedy or cunning character. While ignorant of a subtle person's intent or capabilities, a Hobbit often will quickly distrust or dislike such persons. Frodo, who had willingly offered the Ring to others, instinctively did not trust the weak-willed Boromir, and so prevented a greater disaster than that which befell the Company. In the end, it was Hobbitish innocence which saved Middle-earth from Sauron and his Ring, power which Sauron could not understand, properly estimate, or conquer. The Dark Lord could never consider that anyone might be interested in destroying the precious and evil One Ring rather than using it for himself So Sauron chased the Company, but he did not guard the place of the Ring's destruction as he might have- Only in the moment when Frodo wore the Ring at the very crack of Mount Doom did Sauron realize his error No one but a Hobbit could bear the burden of the Ring and deliver it to the place of its unmaking. None but the Hobbits could resist its insidious eroding influence long enough to succeed in the great quest. (This subtle power Gandalf recognized long before anyone else.) The lords of the Free Peoples based their last desperate hope upon a Hobbit, and by him Middle-earth was rescued from the brink of destruction. Physical Characteristics Hobbits are best known by their unique blend of physical traits. They are the smallest of the speaking peoples, averaging between two and four feet in height For this reason, early on, they were often referred to as "Halflings" (Rh. "Banakil"). They tend to eat prodigiously, and so most range in girth from pudgy to obese. Protruding round bellies are ubiquitous among their kind. For all their stoutness, Hobbits are remarkably dextrous in body and hand. They are quick, subtle, and agile. This makes them excellent sneaks, fine archers (although their bows by necessity are quite small), and admirable craftsmen. Hobbitish hands sport surprisingly long, slender and nimble fingers, which are gifted in performing almost any non-magical or non-technical craft. Thus their homey art, decor, implements, toys, gardens, doming, and adornments are usually of very fine quality. Their hands and feet are oversized and more hairy than the other speaking races, enough to be considered furry. In addition to their deftness, Hobbits possess endurance and constitution rivalling the Dwarves. They are resistant to temperature extremes, especially in their hands and feet. For this reason all Hobbits (except Stoors) usually go barefoot, even in the most inclement of weather. Although most Hobbits insist on regular feeding and relaxation; if pressed, every Hobbit can endure extended travel over very rough terrain. Hobbits age more slowly than humans, attaining adulthood only in their thirties, and many live longer than a hundred years. Any Hobbit over one hundred-twenty is considered ancient and will be recorded as part of their Hobbit-region's lore. There are three distinct races of Hobbits, varying not so much in color as in build. By far the most common, Harfoots are also the shortest Halflings. They rarely exceed three feet in height and possess uniformly curly nut-brown hair and brown skin. They grow no facial hair but, as their name indicates, have very hairy feet. Harfoots are the stereotypical Hobbits and are what most folks imagine whenever they think of the little people. They are famous for building Hobbit-holes (as dwellings) called Smials, which earned the ancient name for their race: Kud-dukan (Rh. "Hole-dweller"). Harfoots were the first of the Hobbit peoples to enter Eriador. Stoors are in general stouter and stronger than Harfoots and also a little taller. They resemble Dwarves more than do other Hobbits, even sporting the facial hair almost entirely unknown among Harfoots and Fallohides. Some folks have postulated that the Stoors are a result of genetic mixing of Dwarves and Hobbits, but neither Dwarves nor Hobbits take these theories very seriously; nor do Hobbits especially consider this to be a polite topic at dinner. Stoors often have skin color a little lighter than the Harfoots. Surprisingly however, a Stoor will occasionally be born with exceptionally dark pigmentation, ranging closer in color to the darkest human races. Stoors are often more adventurous than Harfoots, but not nearly so much as the Fallohides. They are considered the most Mannish of Hobbits, conversing with Men often and living in houses built above-ground, made of thatch, wood, and stone.- Stoors were the last of the three Hobbit peoples to enter Eriador, arriving in T.A. 1300. Some Stoors returned to such locales as the Gladden Fields after the Witch-king's might began to be exerted in Angmar and could be found there for many years after T.A- 2500. It was from such a clan that Smeagol, known as Gollum, descended. Most of the Dunland Stoors eventually migrated to join their kin west of the Baranduin in the region later called Buckland shortly after the founding of the Shire (T.A. 1601). These Hobbits of the Eastfarthing and Buckland everafter seemed a little foreign to the other Hobbits of the Shire. The tallest Hobbits arc Fallohides- They tend to be the slimmest as well and, as their name indicates, the lightest in pigmentation. Although sandy-brown curly hair predominates, Fallohides have produced a surprising number of blonds. Sometimes appearing almost like tiny Elves, Fallohides are the most beautiful of the little people. Fallohides are also the rarest Hobbits and are occasionally altogether overlooked or inaccurately catalogued in their locales as being a pygmy human culture. It is noteworthy that, speaking in percentages, Fallohides have produced by far the greatest number of Hobbitish adventurers throughout history. In fact, many of the adventurers of the other clans, such as individuals from the Harfoot tribes, partake of some Fallohide ancestry. Fallohides were the second Hobbitish people to enter Eriador, coming a full century behind the Harfoots inT.A. 1150. Culture and Society The values at the foundation of Hobbitish culture are conservatism, cheeriness, peace and contentment. They judge everyone by his degree of conformity and satisfaction with quiet village life. Typical Hobbitish activities include eating, relaxing, smoking pipeweed, gardening, unhurried working, and large social gatherings, mostly distinguished by eating and gift-giving. Ambition, adventurous spirit, discontent, and worldliness are frowned upon. The local subsistence activités depend, of course, on the geography of the community, and preference varies by race. Harfoots cherish the hillsides, highlands, and downs. Stoors prefer riversides, valleys, and flat lands. Fallohides delight in cool northern woodlands. Most Hobbits uniformly enjoy the simple working life of farming, milling, and crafting. Hobbitish dwellings also vary by clan, but all are low structures. Hobbits dislike heights in general, despising towers and staircases, and rarely construct anything over one-story in height Occasionally an entire Fallohide community will break the stereo-types, perhaps enjoying such a close relationship with a nearby Elven community that they build homes in trees, as do many Silvans. Each Hobbitish community has its own independent governmental style, such as the hereditary Thain office in the Shire. Hobbits are monogamous, and bachelorhood (ike that of the Ring bearers) is rare: most marry. Hobbits typically trace family lines both paternally and maternally, although Stoors trace their lines only through the maternal side. Hobbits prefer their lives to be happy and dull, chiefly taken up by six large meals per day, comfortable labors and crafts, various mundane enjoyments, and bright clothing: usually green and yellow. They are conformist and dislike the bizarre and unusual more than anything else—except Wargs and Orcs (which are uniformly hated by all Hobbits). They shun adventurers and do not mingle with the other races much, considering mem too loud and trouble-making. Yet, Fallohides at times enjoy the company of Big People, especially the Elves; Harfoots prefer the quiet Dwarves; and Stoors are most comfortable with Men, even those of the Dunland, from whom they have derived a strange Hobbitish/Dunnish dialect.However, almost all Hobbits have, since the 13th century of the Third Age, adopted a common Westron dialect in preference to their own abandoned tongue called Kuduk. In this significant way Hobbits have adapted to their neighbors. Hobbits occasionally like to tell stories about adventuresome characters, especially Hobbits; yet they are tremendously reserved and suspicious when raced with such ill-fitting and individualistic characters in real life. They are so provincial that when Frodo accomplished the salvation of the free world, they were more impressed with Merry and Pippin who threw the undesirables out of the Shire after the Ring quest, and with Samwise Gamgee, who helped the local fruit trees bear rich crops. Hobbits find excuses to hold parties often, as frequently as once a week or more. Their informal religion also engages them several times a year in festivals where they celebrate the gifts of nature, especially at the New-Year, Mid-Year's Day, Harvest, and Yule. These festivals are significant enough that the Hobbits interrupt their regular dinner parties for these more splendid feasts. Stoors and Fallohides exhibit some personal characteristics peculiar to their clans. For example, the Stoors, living in flat river lands, learned much better than other Hobbits water skills, such as boating, fishing, and swimming. They also wear shoes or boots more frequently than the other usually barefoot Hobbits; it's necessary in the often-muddy weather of their homelands. Fallohides, meanwhile, are hunters rather than farmers and are more aggressive and possessed of leadership-character than are other Hobbits. As noted before, these traits have surfaced in some families with mixed Fallohide genealogy, most notably the Tooks, Brandybucks, and Bolgers. The Fallohides also excel in the Elvish skills, such as language and song, more man in common handicrafts, such as weaving or woodworking. Craftmanship Hobbits, especially Harfoots and Stoors, excel in the crafts common among rural peoples. Their skillful slender fingers produce high quality products in wood and leather. Their designs are pragmatic and light and benefit from centuries of undistracted experience. Harfoots frequently make archery equipment. Stoors produce remarkable fishing lines, poles and nets, hires and small, light boats. Should a rare Hobbitish craftsman apprentice in a more urban area, he can produce exceptional ivory and metal work of decorative, practical, or even military nature. Occasionally Hobbitish craftsmen are employed to do filigree and other engraving on items of great value, such as weaponry, armor, and jewelry for noble families. Such workmanship frequently commands prices up to ten times normal (although it is often not the Hobbits who primarily benefit from the increase). Warcraft Naturally, the Hobbits' smallish frame dictates much of their approach to armed conflict, which fortunately they encounter rarely. In size, of course, Hobbits give way to all other speaking races and can challenge only the smallest Goblins or Orcs face-to-face. Since Hobbits can almost never adequately confront other peoples in melee, they have done very little in the area of shield or armor work, or with weapons that depend on mass for effectiveness. Short swords, daggers, slings and short bows are by far the most common Hobbitish implements for war. However, many rural and farming Hobbits are fond of axes in combat The only shield or armor they use must be light or fine enough to not interfere much with Hobbit agility, which is their only advantage. Occasionally a very large and aggressive Hobbit will wield a broad sword, javelin, club or handaxe with two hands (since for him it is like any other races' two-handed weapons). Bullroarer Took, the largest of all Hobbits (that is, before Peregrine and Meriadoc drank the Em" draughts) became famous by wielding his over-sized club two-handed and knocking the head off the Orc-chieftain Golfimbul. Most frequently, when Hobbits are on the battlefield, they are organized into an archery contingent which supplements the work of other more primary battlefield units of the Free Races. In such contingents, the Hobbits can be much more than a nuisance to then-enemies as the skies fill with their small but accurate deadly missiles. The only Hobbitish unit which stands with any kind of regularity is called the Hobbitry-in-Arms, the Shire militia. It must be noted, however, that many generalizations collapse when one looks at the War of the Ring, and especially its last conflict, the Battle of Bywater. This incident featured not only the Hobbitry-in-Arms, but also the regular troops of the Thain, Paladin II. Paladin and his son Peregrin ("Pippin") were remarkably successful in a frontal conflict against the human ruffians, the Chiefs men. Due to their skill, boldness, and determination, they trounced their enemy, killing seventy and losing only nineteen. Very rarely are Hobbits mounted in battle. They use tiny Hobbit ponies which they address by common first names. Hobbits show a surprising amount of gristle and determination and will never abandon friends still in conflict on the battlefield. Their traditional caution is overcome by their belief in personal loyalty. While full of fear, a Hobbit will still brace himself and face the foe if he feels he must help a friend in need. Seldom does anyone notice a Hobbit's heroism, except the friend who might be rescued, for Hobbits do not perform heroically to be noticed. Magic and Religion Hobbits are more disinclined to use magic than any other race, with the exception of Orcs. Hobbits simply are not interested in the complexity of the theory, philosophy and alchemy of magic. The most common "magic" spoken of in reference to Hobbits is their uncanny quietness and their ability to suddenly disappear when Big People come lumbering around. Likewise, their skill with a sling, short bow or thrown dagger is nearly magical. Yet within any large community of beings, there are exceptions. And indeed, some very rare Hobbits indulge in arcane arts. Those who do lose something of their innate character, becoming extremely un-Hobbitish early in their apprenticeships. Then-simplicity and innocence are hopelessly compromised as they explore knowledge of good and evil, which is part and parcel of the magical arts. They learn for the first time that their world is not as simple and friendly as they had always thought. (Hobbits who develop as spell-casters, even just semi-users, have only half their normal racial resistance bonuses versus magic). Once this tremendous barrier is crossed however, a Hobbit may be found in any field of magic, as all are equally foreign to his nature. Naturally, since Hobbit magic users are so rare, the few that do exist almost invariably catch those around them by surprise. As might be expected, Hobbitish religion is extremely folksy and mundane. The whole of it, not unlike the Elves, is spent in an uncomplicated celebration of the wonders and gifts of nature, although Hobbits are not likely to know the names of the Valar. They simply play games, write happy poems, and dance. Many adults act like the children, and indeed all feel free to do so if the mood strikes them. But unlike Elves, Hobbits don't feel that they have celebrated till they have finally eaten so much that they can do nothing but sit and chuckle, which is in truth the favorite Hobbitish sport. In short, Hobbits' religion is like those few (among the Big People) who have never felt out of accord with Era and the Divine Music. Unlike those constrained to better themselves because of an awareness of their sinful souls, Hobbits are bom, live, and die in joyful harmony with their world, maintaining a delightfully child-like relationship with the powers. Hobbits of Renown BAGGINS FAMILY: *Angelica Baggins *Balbo Baggins *Belladonna Baggins (née Took) *Bilbo Baggins *Bingo Baggins *Bungo Baggins *Chica Baggins (née Chubb) *Dora Baggins *Drogo Baggins *Dudo Baggins *Fosco Baggins *Frodo Baggins *Gilly Baggins (née Brownlock) *Largo Baggins *Longo Baggins *Mungo Baggins *Ponto Baggins *Ponto Baggins II *Porto Baggins *Posco Baggins *Primula Baggins *'Sackville-Baggins Family:' **Camellia Sackville-Baggins **Lobelia Sackville-Baggins **Lotho Sackville-Baggins **Otho Sackville-Baggins *'Other Branches:' **Berylla Boffin-Baggins **Ruby Bolger-Baggins **Gilly Brownlock-Baggins **Mimosa Bunce-Baggins **Falco Chubb-Baggins **Laura Grubb-Baggins **Tanta Hornblower-Baggins BOFFIN FAMILY: *Basso Boffin *Donnamira Boffin (née Took) *Folco Boffin *Griffo Boffin *Hugo Boffin *Peregrin Boffin *'Other Branches: ' **Daisy Baggins-Boffin BOLGER FAMILY: *Belba Bolger *Fastolph Bolger *Filibert Bolger *Fredegar Bolger *Gundabald Bolger *Odovacar Bolger *Poppy Bolger *Prisca Bolger *Rudigar Bolger *Wilibald Bolger *'Other Branches:' **Pansy Baggins-Bolger **Salvia Brandybuck-Bolger **Rosamunda Took-Bolger BRACEGIRDLE FAMILY: *Hugo Bracegirdle *'Other Branches:' **Drogo Nimblefingers-Bracegirdle BRANDYBUCK FAMILY: *Amaranth Brandybuck *Berilac Brandybuck *Celandine Brandybuck *Dinodas Brandybuck *Doderick Brandybuck *Dodinas Brandybuck *Esmeralda Brandybuck *Estella Brandybuck (née Bolger) *Gorbadoc Brandybuck *Gorbulas Brandybuck *Gormadoc Brandybuck *Hanna Brandybuck (née Goldworthy) *Hilda Brandybuck (née Bracegirdle) *Ilberic Brandybuck *Madoc Brandybuck *Malva Brandybuck *Marmadas Brandybuck *Marmadoc Brandybuck *Marroc Brandybuck *Melilot Brandybuck *Menegilda Brandybuck *Mentha Brandybuck *Meriadoc Brandybuck *Merimac Brandybuck *Merimas Brandybuck *Mirabella Brandybuck (née Took) *Orgulas Brandybuck *Rorimac Brandybuck *Sadoc Brandybuck *Saradas Brandybuck *Saradoc Brandybuck *Seredic Brandybuck *'Other Branches:' **Adaldrida Bolger-Brandybuck BURROWS FAMILY: *Asphodel Brandybuck-Burrows *Milo Burrows *Minto Burrows *Moro Burrows *Mosco Burrows *Myrtle Burrows *Peony Baggins-Burrows *Rufus Burrows COTTON FAMILY: *Bowman Cotton *Carl Cotton *Cotman *Cottar *Lily Cotton *Tolman Cotton *Wilcome Cottin I *Wilcome Cotton II *Other Branches: **Marigold Gamgee-Cotton GAMGEE FAMILY: *Bell Goodchild-Gamgee *Bilbo Gamgee *Daisy Gamgee I *Daisy Gamgee II *Elanor Gamgee *Firiel Gamgee *Hamfast Gamgee I *Hamfast Gamgee II *Halfred Gamgee *Hamson Gamgee *Hobson Gamgee *May Gamgee I *May Gamgee II *Meriadoc Gamgee *Pippin Gamgee *Polo Gamgee *Robin Gamgee *Rose Gamgee (née Cotton) *Rose Gamgee *Ruby Gamgee *Samwise Gamgee *Tolman Gamgee GARDNER FAMILY: *Frodo Gardner *Harding Gardner *Hending Gardner *Holfast Gardner GOODBODY FAMILY: *Lily Goodbody *Togo Goodbody PROUDFOOT FAMILY: *Bodo Proudfoot *Linda Proudfoot *Odo Proudfoot *Olo Proudfoot *Sancho Proudfoot ROPER FAMILY: *Andwise Roper SANDHEAVER FAMILY: *Gam Sandheaver *Hal Sandheaver *Holly Sandheaver *Primrose Sandheaver *Rose Sandheaver I *Rose Sandheaver II *Tom Sandheaver SANDYMAN FAMILY: *Miller Sandyman *Ted Sandyman TOOK FAMILY: *Adalgrim Took *Adamantha Chubb-Took *Adelard Took *Bandobras Took *Boffo Took *Boffo North-Took *Diamond Took *Eglantine Banks-Took *Everard Took *Faramir Took *Ferdibrand Took *Ferdinand Took *Ferumbras Took I *Ferumbras Took II *Ferumbras Took III *Flambard Took *Fortinbras Took I *Fortinbras Took II *Fosco Took *Gerontius Took *Goldilocks Took (née Gamgee) *Hildibrand Took *Hildifons Took *Hildigard Took *Hildigrim Took *Isembard Took *Isembold Took *Isengar Took *Isengrim Took I *Isengrim Took II *Isengrim Took III *Isumbras Took I *Isumbras Took II *Isumbras Took III *Isumbras Took IV *Paladin Took *Pearl Took *Peregrin Took *Pervinca Took *Pimpernel Took *Reginard Took *Rosa Baggins-Took *Sigismond Took WOOLFOOT FAMILY: *Bob Woolfoot *Nob Woolfoot OTHER: *Blanco *Bucca of the Marish *Coldomac Tunnelly *Deagol *Elfstan Fairbairn *Erling Greenhand *Fastred of Greenholm *Gollum *Gorhendad Oldbuck *Halfast of Overhill *Halfred of Overhill *Halfred Greenhand *Hamfast of Gamwich *Harding of the Hill *Hending (Greenhand) *Hob Gammidge *Hob Hayward *Holman the Greenhanded *Kocho Curl *Marcho *Robin Smallburrow *Rose Greenhand *Rowan Greenhand *Tobold Hornblower *Trotter *Wilcome Whitfoot *Willie Banks *Wiseman Gamwich See also *Breeland *Outsiders *River-Folk *Shire Category:Hildor Category:Halflings Category:Peoples Category:Eriador Category:Shire